gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Weed
Weed is the main protagonist in Ginga Densetsu Weed. Outline Weed (ウイ-ド Uiido) is a brave dog and a strong fighter, just like his father, Gin. Weed believes that enemies can change their ways and almost always gives them a second chance, which is why he surpassed Gin. Weed gets along well with others and makes many new friends during his adventures. Weed is usually very friendly and playful, however, he can be very serious if he needs to be, especially during battles. Weed is a Akita Inu with a blue back and blue eyes. In the manga, his eyes look more silver then in the anime. Role in story Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime 'Early adventures﻿' Weed is the son of Gin and Sakura. One day while Weed was bird hunting for his mother, he met another hunting dog, an English Setter named GB. At first Weed tried to steal GB's catch, but GB quickly overcomes him. Weed explained that he needs the bird to feed his mother who was very sick. Filled with emotion, GB lets Weed take the bird, but warns him not to wander in this territory ever again, because it belongs to a vicious boss dog named Nero. Gratefully, Weed takes the bird, expressed his gratitude and quickly runs back to his mother. Later that day, GB goes hunting ducks near a pond, this time with his pack mate Sasuke. Not long and Sasuke is caught by the Tosa guarding the ducks. Suddenly Weed arrives and tries to save Sasuke, while GB runs away with a duck in his mouth. ]] GB then comes back to save Weed and Sasuke, but ends up in Banken's jaws. Then Weed tries to save GB and gets knocked out. Weed, filled with rage, does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, a technique only his father and grandfather, Riki, can perform, for the first time, severing the guard dog's ear and and freeing Sasuke in the process. While in great pain, the guard dog tries to kill Weed, but another dog arrives to the scene - Smith, one of Gin's most loyal comrades. Afraid of Smith's powerful aura, the guard dog quickly let Weed and Sasuke go and hides in his dog house. With the guard dog taken care off, GB comes close to Weed. After having a short conversation with Weed, Smith finally realizes that this, indeed, is the son of Gin. The three went to the old house where Sakura lies so Smith can talk to her about Gin. There Sakura asks Smith to bring Weed to his father in Futago Pass. Shortly after Smith promises her, Sakura dies from her illness. Being heartbroken, Weed and the others bury her body. GB decides to leave Nero's pack and because Weed is left with nothing here, the three head for Futago Pass and the adventure begins. The encounter with Kaibutsu Shortly after they left, the three met a chained dog, named Hook. From him they learn that this is the territory of Blue, the boss dog Hook and his brother, Kuro, used to serve before Blue killed Kuro when he refused to follow orders for him. Weed rushes off to save a young pup named Mel, who was stealing dog food from a store for Blue, and manages to win the fight. Then they learn that Ohu has been destroyed by a monster named Kaibutsu, but Blue tells them that the Ohu soldiers has gone crazy and attacked humans. Weed doesn't believe him and attacks Blue and his pack. However, when Blue tried to flee across the road, he was hit by a truck. As Weed tries to help him, another truck drives by which was about to run over both of them but Blue saves him and gets hit again. Weed becomes confused and asks him why he save him and he says it was he showed him kindness and he dies. Weed cries over his death but continues his journey to Ohu with Smith, GB and the now their new joined member, Mel. GB gives Weed permission to go ahead feeling how much Weed wants to visit his father, as Weed enters Ohu he soon figures out something is terribly wrong as he trips over a dead dog. He meets the dogs, Ken and Kagetora who tells them that the paradise has been attacked by a monster and killed most of the soldiers. They also call Gin a coward for not letting the younger soldiers fight with Kaibutsu, Weed gets angry and defends his father's reputation the best he can. Just as Ken and Kagetora is about to attack Weed, GB steps in and saves Weed from getting into a fight. Weed continues to look for his father and meets a dog that looks just like and is convinced that its his father, the dog tells him to runaway but doesn't and the monster Kaibutsu appears. Weed gets so scared of him that he freezes and the dog pushes him out of the way, saving his life. Kaibutsu grabs the dog and bites him to death. After seeing this and watching Ken and Kagetora jumps into the fight and wounds Kaibutsu who is soon chased away by humans and Ken and Kagetora are impressed by Weed and become his friends. The group later meets with Smith who says the dog was not Gin but his substitute Tokimune. Weed is still upset over his death because he saved his life. The dogs bury Tokimune and see Jerome and his pack. Jerome tells them that he was sent by the humans to kill Kaibutsu. He also explains that Kaibutsu was a test subject and escaped the lab. Then, after Weed proves himself as an Ohu soldier, Jerome sends Weed with North into Gajou to lure Kaibutsu out. Shortly after that, North was killed by Kaibutsu. Weed struggles to fight Kaibutsu, when Smith jumped in and attacked the monster. Then the rocks started to fall on them and Weed escapes. In the process, Smith's life ended and was dug out after. But Kaibutsu survived and shows up to them after they mourn the death of Smith. Kaibutsu explains that he was chosen for an experiment, which caused him terrible pain. All the other dogs of Jerome's pack left him alone, except for Jerome himself. Jerome kept him up through all the tests done to him by talking to him through an air vent and this went on for three years, until all those years of Jerome talking to him gave him the desire to escape. GB then attacked the monster to avenge Smith. Then Weed and his group helped GB, but was easily shook off. Then Kaibutsu kills the last three dogs of Jerome's pack, but they managed to wound him. As Weed, Jerome, and Kaibutsu fell from the cliff, Weed takes hold of Kaibutsu's tail and flips him over. After when they landed, Weed's friends find Kaibutsu impaled by a branch, but couldn't find Weed and Jerome. They finally found them in a river, and when they were hauled up on land, Jerome joins Weed and they went off in search of Weed's father, Gin. 'Gajou Arc' Weed hears from Akame that his father has been captured by Hougen so he an his friends go off with a small pack to go to gather more dogs and rescue Gin from Hougen. Along the way to the Southern Alps, Weed is taught how to fight by Jerome and he meets Rocket, a spy of Hougen. Rocket at first tries to kill him, but later joins him after seeing how kind he is. Then after John's death, Weed realizes how strong and powerful Hougen is and decides to continue looking for dogs. Weed makes lots of friends like Hiro, Kyoushiro, Tesshin who teaches him his father's famous attack. After Tesshin teaches Weed the Battouga, Tesshin joins Weed. Now that Weed has over 100 dogs in his pack, he and Tesshin go inside an abandoned cabin to look for his father, Gin, only to be attacked by Thunder and Lector, the two assassins of Hougen that tried to kill Kyoushiro. Shortly after this, Weed and Tesshin defeats them. The two brothers told Weed that he was too late since Hougen had already taken Gin along with him. Weed then tells them to promise not to work for Hougen anymore and sets them free. However, Thunder and Lector begin to plot an attack on Weed to kill him. Jerome appears to the two assassins after hearing they have tricked Weed and kills them one-by-one. A loud cry is heard in the sky and Weed and his pack soon finds Jerome with Lector, laying dead. He is angered and drives Jerome out of his pack, telling him that he has one life, and if he can't understand how important that is, he doesn't need him. After this, Kyoushiro then sees Weed's softness and argues with him. Then he leaves Weed, with the rest of the dogs following Kyoushiro. This leaves GB, Kagetora, Ken, Tesshin, Rocket, and Hiro the only dogs in Weed's pack at this time. But soon, Kyoushiro comes and joins Weed after Jerome's words to him. Weed then goes after Hougen and tries to attack him with his family's special attack, the battouga, but usually misses. At one point, Weed does the battouga at Hougen, but Hougen uses a dog as a shield to protect himself, thus killing the dog. Then in episode 25, when Jerome was fighting Hougen, Jerome was thrown into a river. Weed rushes to save him, and dives into the river. But instead, Jerome sacrifices himself for Weed and drowns, awaiting to meet his comrades again. Soon after being saved by his friends, Weed has a one-on-one fight with Hougen. Weed does the battouga at Hougen. But Hougen, still alive, badly wounds him. Weed almost gives up until the spirits of the deceased Ohu soldiers come to his aid giving him strength. Weed then does the battouga at Hougen once more. He almost misses, but with the help of the wind, he was able to hit Hougen successfully. Unfortunately, Hougen survives, but is heavily wounded. When he was given a chance to, Weed refuses to kill Hougen, so Gin takes down Hougen and almost kills him. Weed pushes him away and lets Hougen live. Gin, seeing this, declares Weed as the new leader of Ohu. Hougen isn't touched by this at all and gets struck by lightning, showing that Weed was accepted as a true leader. After this, spring begins and Weed is seen in a field of flowers. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga 'The fight with Hougen' Weed was born in the Northern Alps and is a younger brother of Yukimura and Joe. At young age the older brothers Yukimura and Joe are giving away to a traveling dog named Saheiji, as their mother Sakura was too weak to take care of all three of them. Some time later Sakura dies of illness, and in a last wish she ask the stray, the English Setter, GB to take her one son to Ohu, where his father is. GB was the one that gave Weed his name, so he'll never be alone. And so they started a journey towards the Ohu mountains to find his father Gin, the great Leader of Ohu. When Weed arrives to Ohu he first has to challenge and defeat the beast Kaibutsu who is terrorizing his father's land. The fight tests Weed's skills and awakens the bearhound blood he has inherited from his father. He meets the German shepherd Jerome, an assassin dog trained to kill Kaibutsu, and they become great friends. After the death of Kaibutsu, he meets the old Kishu Akame who tells him of his father who has been captured by Hougen. Weed now starts his journey to find more dogs who can help him defeat Hougen and his soldiers. On the way, he meets many new friends, but also many new and old enemies. In the final battle against Hougen, Weed finally meets his father Gin. Weed fights Hougen but gets wounded badly and just as he is about to give up, he gets help from the spirits of the dead soldiers of Ohu. Weed then makes his final attack, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga towards Hougen. He doesn't kill Hougen but lets him live (which Hougen later gets killed by the retired policeman, Shouji Sudou. ) 'The Monkeys' He now travels to the South of Japan to solve a case of dogs in trouble. His pack (GB, Kyoushiro and Sasuke) gets attacked by some monkeys and are wounded. Fortunately, they are saved by Weed's older brother, Yukimura who takes them to the local pack leader, Saheiji. Weed decides to help Saheiji's pack in the fight against the baboon general Shougun who's the cause of all the trouble in the area. He and Yukimura gather together their forces and attack Shougun. They win the fight but at a bitter victory, Weed loses his brother, Yukimura, who died from his injuries from the battle. 'The Russian army dogs' Weed returns to Ohu where he meets a female named Koyuki. He quickly falls in love with her and together they enjoy the springtime in Ohu. However, Koyuki's owner wishes to use her as a breeding dog and Koyuki is sent away. Weed follows and frees her from her human. He takes Koyuki back to the Northern Alps where he was born and they visit his mother, Sakura’s grave. Shortly after, Rocket arrives and tells Weed about a German shepherd named Victor, who has killed Hakuro the old friend of Gin and is holding Weed's friend Jerome captive. However, Weed doesn’t want to leave Koyuki and doesn’t take action until Kotetsu and GB appear. Weed now leaves Koyuki in care of Kotetsu, while he and GB travel to Hokkaido to aid Jerome and help his father. 'Hybrid Bear arc' Victor is defeated. Weed and his pack travel south along with Koyuki and Kotetsu. There, Weed meets a dog that looks remarkably like him, the dog happens to be Weed's brother. Joe, has a son and fights with Weed often because he is very angry with Gin for leaving Sakura unattended in the Alps, unknown to the fact that Gin was unaware why Sakura left. Joe also gets attacked by a large bear and gets 3 scars, similar to Gin's, on his forehead. When Weed asks why Joe hates the bear so much, Joe says that the bear, called Hybrid (a hybrid between a grizzly and supposedly a polar bear) killed his mate, Hitomi. Every dog tries their best to kill the numerous Hybrids. GB, Weed's godfather, works up his courage and manages to wound and cut off the finger of one of the bears, but the bear claws GB in the back two times and GB dies saving Weed who is about to get crushed by the bear's claws, saying, " I'm scared. I'm going to die, but at least this way I died saving you." Weed's pupils get remarkably small as GB breathes his last, and screams he will avenge his god-father. The final fight against Hybrid Bear was long and hard; when Weed used a final battouga on Hybrid Bear, both the bear and Weed fell into the river which leads to the huge dam. Jerome and the other dogs went in search for Weed at the river until they found that Hybrid Bear was already dead as it had drowned from having its body stuck at the floodgate while Weed himself was missing. However, it turned out that Weed was still alive when he was hiding at the rocks and a young boy was taking care of him by feeding him. When Weed had recovered from his injuries, Weed headed back to Ohu by himself and he saw that not only his friends were waiting for him, his mate Koyuki was also pregnant. Later on in two months, Koyuki gave birth to 4 puppies (3 sons and 1 daughter) thus making Weed a proud father for the newer legends. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'Being a father' In this new story, Weed and his pack face their new danger - violent earthquakes and erupting volcanoes had threatened Ohu. He and the Ohu Soldiers were forced to evacuate from Ohu to move to a safer area while his puppies (Orion, Sirius, Bellatrix and Rigel) as well as Joe and Sasuke were separated. Weed tries to find his children in the center of the Ohu mountains. Instead, he finds Kyoushiro trying to save Mel, who got his rear legs stuck under a burnt tree and quickly helps his friends. As the flames grew, the smoke was stinging the Ohu soldiers' eyes, but Weed and Kyoushiro didn't give up and they successfully saved Mel. They later join Gin's group who had been separated with Akame's group and the flames intensifies, destroying the Ohu utopia. For over 9 volumes, there was no information whether the Ohu soldiers have survived or not. Not even Daisuke nor Hidetoshi knew about the incident in Ohu. For many dogs (including the Kurohabaki clan, Kamakiri's pack and along with many others), they believed that they were all killed in the flames. However, it wasn't until volume 9 and 10 that we discover that Weed, along with Koyuki and several others (possibly Jerome, Lydia, Rocket, Hiro and etc.) have been kept in a abandoned warehouse in the care of a young girl. It is possible that Weed and Koyuki don't know that their children and Sasuke are alive, but there is no information if Joe is alive as well. Voice actors Japanease - Sachi Kokuryu Danish - Allan Hyde See more pictures in Weed (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Males Category:Family tree